


Worry and Tears

by S0CC3R



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Light Angst, M/M, Worry, just one crying and the other comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0CC3R/pseuds/S0CC3R
Summary: They're playing video games together when he starts to think of all the things he's lost, and breaks down.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 38





	Worry and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote really quickly, for fun. Let me know if it turns out alright, and if it seems natural, forced, or awkward anywhere.

“Delirious! Are you okay? You zoned out for a moment.”

Delirious flinched at the sound of a snap and the hand suddenly in his face and looked at Vanoss. They were sitting on a couch at Vanoss’ place, playing video games on the television. Delirious had been thinking about his past friends and people he’d known, all the people he hadn’t been able to defend, and how much danger Vanoss was in just by Delirious being there.

His parents had gone first, trying to protect him as a child. He’d tried living on as a normal person, but whenever he made friends, they suddenly disappeared, and he’d realized what was happening soon after. When he became an adult, he thought it would all stop. It didn’t.

He moved often, and he’d lived here for several months, the longest he’d ever stayed in one place. Soon after they had met, Delirious told Vanoss about his situation, in the hopes that he would care enough about his own safety to stay away.

But he didn’t.

Instead, even in the short amount of time, he’d become Delirious’ closest friend, and claimed he’d be able to protect himself, if need be. He’d already protected Delirious once, yanking him out of reach of the swipe of a knife dangerously close to his neck, pulling Delirious along as he froze, not stopping until they were both out of the alley and in the busy street.

Blinking at his friend with blurry eyes, Delirious suddenly struggled with the sudden urge to cry and the increasing feeling of panic, worry, and guilt in his chest. He looked down at his hands, which were clutched around a controller, growing paler as his grip tightened. He struggled to let go, and his hands immediately clenched into fists, opening and closing. The controller slipped off his lap and onto the ground, and his vision was growing blurrier as he lost the battle with his tears. His chest tightened and he could barely breathe around the lump in his throat.

“Hey… It’s okay. I’m here.” He was vaguely aware of a hand on his back, rubbing in circles, and the warmth of a body next to him. He looked up at his friend, alive and well, _but for how much longer_ , a voice in the back of his mind asked. The tears fell silently, and Vanoss moved closer to him, pulling him into a hug.

He lifted his arms to put them around Vanoss, feeling his heartbeat through the shirt he was wearing and the warmth of his breath on his neck. He tightened his grip, then relaxed, and they stayed like that as Delirious cried over his parents, his friends, his relief, and his fears. He allowed himself to relax completely for this one moment, when someone he cared about was safe and in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
